1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved weep hole protector for use in installing a floor of the type comprising a mortar layer around a floor drain. In particular, the invention relates to, novel, disk-shaped pieces of planar material which are readily positioned in the drain assembly of a tile floor for protecting the weep channels of the drain assembly from becoming blocked or clogged with foreign matter.
2. State of the Art
Building codes pertaining to masonry floors which have drains associated therewith, such as a floor of a shower stall, generally specify that a pan be placed on the subfloor, with mortar and tile being laid over the pan. The purpose of the pan is to direct any water seeping by the tile to the drain rather than into the sub-floor beneath the tile. To accomplish its purpose, the pan must slope to a drain, and means must be provided for conveying water seepage from the pan to the drain. The means advantageously comprises a drain assembly at the drain opening in the sub-floor. The drain assembly itself comprises a drain receptor at the drain opening in the sub-floor. The drain receptor has a flange which encircles the drain opening in the sub-floor. The drain receptor is connected to a drain, waste, vent system below the sub-floor. The opening in the pan overlies and is sealed water tight to the flange of the drain receptor. Weep channels are provided in the receptor for conveying water seepage from the pan to the drain, waste, vent system. To be effective, these weep channels must be kept open for flow of the water seepage therethrough. If mortar or other material blocks the weep channels then water seepage gets trapped between the tile and the pan.
The general practice is for the mason to slope the pan toward the drain and place a layer of gravel or other relatively course aggregate around the weep holes of the drain receptor. The practice is time consuming, and in many installations, especially those done by do-it-yourself masons, the placement of the gravel or aggregate is dispensed with entirely.
3. Objective
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive drainage disk which is quickly and easily placed around the drain opening and between the floor pan and the tile which is laid over the floor pan during the construction of the tile floor. The drainage disk provides superior protection for the weep channels in the drain receptor against becoming blocked or clogged with unwanted, extraneous material. In addition, the drainage disk provides flow channels for seepage water to flow from the pan to the weep channels in the drain receptor.